El Comienzo de la Eternidad
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Milo y Camus se vuelven a encontrar en plena batalla contra los Espectros de Hades... luchando en bandos contrarios.


MILO x CAMUS

****

EL COMIENZO DE LA ETERNIDAD

(SECUELA DE "EL FAVOR")

__

Saori, como reencarnación de la diosa Athenea, ha convocado a los caballeros de oro del Zodíaco que sobrevivieron a la Batalla de las Doce Casas para custodiar el Santuario en la batalla que se avecina. Los 108 Espectros encerrados bajo el sagrado Sello de Athenea han conseguido volver a la vida, y una nueva Guerra Santa está a punto de comenzar. Hades, el rey de los infiernos, desea acabar con la diosa y no dudará en reclutar, de entre los muertos, a los caballeros más valerosos para conseguir sus propósitos.

Los caballeros de oro custodian las casas del zodíaco, pero peligrosos rivales pugnan por conseguir la cabeza de Athenea.

Entre los Espectros, destacan tres que, por sus técnicas, podrían considerarse los más poderosos de la orden... del Zodíaco.

—Oh, Dioses, no es posible que el cosmos que he sentido durante estas breves horas sea el de él... —Milo, en la casa del Escorpión, meditaba sobre sus percepciones. Momentos antes se había enfrentado a Kanon, en las antiguas estancias del Patriarca, y le había asestado sus golpes más mortales: Los Aguijonazos Escarlatas.

Athenea había implorado a Milo que tuviera compasión con Kanon, pero sus plegarias obtuvieron un resultado nulo. Gracias a él, a sus maldades, se había profanado el Santuario y ahora estaba regado por la sangre de valientes caballeros.

Por su culpa, por su estúpida ambición, se había orquestado la Batalla de las Doce Casas, con resultados nefastos.

Por su culpa había muerto Camus.

Camus... la dualidad en la misma persona. El fuego recubierto de hielo.

—Es imposible que haya resucitado para enfrentarse a mí...

Milo caminó, en círculos, por su Casa. Sabía que los espectros ya habían llegado a la casa de Virgo, donde Shaka les tenía reservada una amarga sorpresa. No en vano, él era el hombre más cercano a los dioses.

—Y si has vuelto— susurraba, con los ojos perdidos en su Templo— ¿Por qué te enfrentas a nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿No te bastó con morir en la batalla contra tu amado discípulo, que ahora tienes que volver acompañado de otros dos traidores? Los Espectros de Hades, lo más bajo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con ellos?

Se frenó al sentir algo desgarrador en su cosmos.

Shaka estaba en peligro.

La joven reencarnación de Buda estaba en el jardín de los sales gemelos, detrás de la casa de la Virgen, aguardando la muerte. Enfrente de él, Saga, Shura y Camus tenían cuatro de sus cinco sentidos totalmente paralizados, y estaban dispuestos a ejecutar la Exclamación de Athenea, la técnica prohibida.

Un resplandor y luego... un silencio mortal.

La puerta del Templo, la que Mü custodiaba ante la mirada de los caballeros de bronce y de Aioria, se abrió.

Ya no había flores en el campo de los sales gemelos. Solo se vislumbraba un suelo yermo y destrozado.

—Mü, te doy el rosario de las manos del propio Shaka— pronunció, guturalmente, Saga.

El pacífico Mü bajó la mirada, llena de pena. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Aioria no pudo contenerse y proyectó un ataque que lanzó a los tres traidores por los aires. Sin embargo, no pudo ejecutarlos como tenía pensado ya que Mü detuvo su brazo.

Milo corría, Casa por Casa, hasta que llegó a la de Virgo. Allí le vio, malherido, al lado de Shura y Saga, con su armadura de Espectro, tan negra como su pelo.

Aquella visión le conmocionó totalmente.

Su porte, su gélido rostro, su fría belleza... tan hermoso como letal.

Camus no podía verle, Shaka le había privado del sentido de la vista.

Pero ambos cosmos se encontraron. No en vano estuvieron unidos hacía mucho tiempo por lazos impuros.

Los impuros lazos del amor.

"¡Camus!"

"Milo..."

"Estás vivo, ¡Vivo!... y peleas contra mí"

"Estoy luchando contra el tiempo y el destino"

"Nunca te entenderé, Camus, nunca, y ahora con esa armadura de Espectro... ¿en qué locura te has embarcado que ahora sigues al sanguinario Saga?"

"Milo... al final cumpliste el favor que te pedí, y no mataste a mi aprendiz en tu Casa..."

"No, no le maté porque se comportó como un caballero, e incluso di parte de mi sangre para reparar su armadura. Ahora es una armadura con poderes muy similares a las de los caballeros de oro".

"No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecértelo, Milo"

"Déjate de agradecimientos y dime, ¿Por qué has vuelto para luchar contra nosotros, para luchar contra mí?"

"Es muy difícil de explicar, Milo"

"Hazlo, antes de que desencadene mi ataque y os fulmine a los tres"

"No tengo tiempo para hacerlo, mi momento se termina..."

Milo, en esas décimas de segundo, deseó hacer cualquier otra cosa antes que atacar a Camus, el apasionado caballero del signo de Acuario.

El apasionado caballero de Acuario... que caminó entre los muertos y ahora estaba ante él. Lo que deseó desde que lo vio, inerte, en su propio Templo, frente a Hyôga, también caído en combate.

Milo no sintió en su vida un dolor más agudo que el que se desencadenó en su corazón al ver el cuerpo de Camus tendido en la Casa de Acuario.

Y lo más angustioso, ver cómo Athenea acariciaba con su divina mano el cuerpo del Guerrero del Cisne, resucitando al amado de Camus y que por él no podía hacer nada.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos, expulsando sus emociones para la batalla. Ellos habían acabado con Shaka, el caballero de la Virgen, y su misión consistía en matar a Athenea. Milo tenía claro cual sería su postura. Entre salvar a Athenea, o dejarla morir, a pesar de todo, su honor de caballero se antepondría a sus recuerdos.

Aunque lo más difícil era volver a enfrentarse a Camus.

"¿Me comprenderás ahora, caballero del Escorpión?"

"¿En qué sentido he de comprenderte, has abrazado la maldad de Hades, has traicionado a la diosa a la que tanto venerabas, a la que te impidió estar conmigo...?"

"No es una traición, pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo"—el rostro de Camus no mostraba ninguna expresión.

"Camus, es una batalla a muerte, explícate antes de que te mande al infierno"

"Tenemos una misión muy importante, Milo, y te rogaría que nos la dejaras cumplir"

"Tus misiones... ¿no te hicieron ya suficiente daño para toda una vida?"

"El dolor ahora ha quedado relegado a un segundo plano"

"Pues tu rostro no parece querer decir lo mismo"

"Mi rostro...—la boca de Camus quiso sonreír, pero no lo consiguió— no puede expresar lo que siente al volver a verte, con los ojos de mi cosmos, de nuevo"

El corazón de Milo se encogió por la confesión, pero él estaba demasiado enfurecido por la situación como para dejarse embaucar.

"No conseguirás engañarme. Te fuiste, y cuando regresaste, otro me sustituía en tu corazón"— contestó, furibundo.

"Mi corazón... ahora está completo"

"¿Porque Hyôga está aquí?"

"Milo..."

"¡Entonces morirás a mis manos o a las suyas!"

Milo gritó su ataque predilecto, "Aguijón Escarlata" y los tres caballeros salieron por los aires.

"Milo... trata de comprender"

"¡Jamás comprenderé tus acciones aunque viva mil vidas!"

Volvió a lanzar su ataque, pero Saga lo interceptó y, si no llega a ser por la voz de Seiya, Milo vagaría por otras dimensiones. Pero dio con su espalda en el techo del templo, y cayó en el pavimento de la Casa de Virgo, con su orgullo ligeramente herido.

Miró a Camus y éste seguía teniendo el rostro impasible.

Milo hervía de rabia.

—Ya realizamos la Exclamación de Athenea para mandar a Shaka al otro mundo ¡Volveremos a ejecutarla para haceros desaparecer a vosotros también!— bramó Saga.

—Pero qué imbécil eres. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que nosotros somos también tres caballeros de oro?— susurró Aioria.

—Si invocamos la Exclamación de Athenea a la vez, no sólo desaparecerá el templo de la Virgen, sino que desaparecerá el Santuario entero.

—Sí... y con el Santuario... la propia Athenea.

Saga sonrió sardónicamente.

—¡ATHENA EX...CLAMATION!

A la izquierda de Saga, como el Angel Exterminador, la belleza de Camus resaltaba como una rosa en un campo de margaritas.

Milo, a la derecha de Mü, formaba con sus manos la técnica prohibida.

"Camus, al enfrentarme a vosotros con esta técnica, seré tachado de traidor"

"Jamás a mis ojos, en la peor de las vicisitudes aparecerás como traidor o enemigo, Milo. Aprendí a apreciar tus virtudes y defectos, aprendí a amarte a pesar de todo lo ocurrido"

"¿Aprendiste a amarme? ¡Ya no creo en tus mentiras!"

"Jamás te he mentido. No te mentí en el Santuario de Retiro, así que no voy a hacerlo ahora. Te amé completamente, desde el momento en que crucé mi mirada con la tuya, en el templo del Escorpión Celeste"

"Es demasiado tarde ya, Camus. El bando en el que estás no es el correcto, y esta batalla nos borrará de la faz de la Tierra"

"Milo, esta es la batalla definitiva, y este bando, el correcto, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?"

"¡Maldito seas, te vi muerto en la Casa de Acuario, y ahora, estás aquí, invocando la técnica prohibida, a la izquierda de Saga el asesino, y consiguiendo que nosotros también la ejecutemos! ¿Cuántas veces he de llorar tu pérdida, dime? ¿Cuántas?"

"Esta será la última"

"¡¡Entonces moriré y te perseguiré por los infiernos para hacerte pagar por el dolor de la vieja herida que se vuelve a abrir en este maldito momento!!"

"Te estaré esperando hasta el comienzo de la eternidad, Milo."

"El comienzo de la eternidad... se remonta al principio de los tiempos... ya no sabes ni lo que dices"

"Confía en mí... como siempre hiciste"

En plena concentración, los cosmos no se habían separado. Milo no apartaba sus ojos de Camus.

"¿Y tu aprendiz? ¿No has pensado en qué le ocurrirá? Por él viniste a pedirme aquel favor..."

"Encontrará su hueco y a alguien a quien amar"

"¿Y tú? ¿Le seguirás amando en la distancia?"

El silencio de Camus fue un duro golpe para el caballero del Escorpión.

Milo apretó los dientes cuando la violenta explosión de los seis cosmos expandidos hasta el paroxismo hizo caer el techo de la Casa de la Virgen. No sabía si viviría o moriría, pero ahora sabía que todo lo que había pasado en el Santuario, el dolor, la angustia y la estúpida venganza que urdió para quedar por encima de Camus, habían pasado a un segundo lugar. Todo lo demás había dejado de importarle. Solo una cosa brillaba en su pensamiento.

Seguiría a Camus costase lo que costase. Y una vez lo tuviera delante, lo ahogaría con sus propias manos.

"¿Comprendes ahora, Milo...?" 

No era el cosmos de Camus el que había tocado a Milo. 

Era el cosmos de Shaka.

"¡Shaka!" "¿Estás vivo?"

"El dolor desaparecerá... te lo dije... cuídate, amigo mío"

Interludio 1:

__

Camus ha conseguido la armadura de Acuario y se ha ido a entrenar a Isaak a Siberia.

El templo de Virgo era de una belleza tan impactante como el rostro de su morador. El rubio caballero, con su marca de la Iluminación en mitad de la frente, nunca abría los ojos, pero era evidente que no se le escapaba un detalle. Era como una garza real, un animal bello y perspicaz, con un cosmos que irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad y paz propia de una tarde de verano en mitad de una campiña solitaria. Era tan hermoso como el jardín de los sales gemelos que de vez en cuando visitaba, detrás de su templo.

Sólo Milo conocía la existencia de dicho jardín.

El jardín donde Shaka moriría algún día.

—No me mientas, Milo, no existen los secretos en tu corazón para mí.

—¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo...?

—Porque veo tu dolor.

Milo sonreía, sobre la cama, mientras Shaka se colocaba la túnica, maravillándose por su destreza al vestirse con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo vas a verme, si tienes los ojos cerrados?

—Quizás no habré alcanzado el estado de la Iluminación que el Buda llegó a lograr, pero para mí no tienes secretos. Tu corazón grita descarnado. Llora.

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de llorar, Shaka.

—Mu también lo ha visto.

—Mu... qué locura haber abandonado el Templo del Carnero Blanco...

—Sus razones tendría.— Shaka suspiró.

—Que supongo tú conocerás.

—No, no leo los pensamientos, Milo. Simplemente percibo y comprendo cosas que los demás no son capaces de interpretar.

—¿Y qué percibes en mí?— Milo se levantó y se colocó delante de él, tan hermoso que insultaba con su belleza.

—Tu dolor. Su ausencia te está matando.

Milo rió.

—¿Ausencia? Jamás estuvo conmigo.

—Te mientes —Shaka replicó suavemente.

—Nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo.

—¿Lo que te hizo? Milo... Soy Shaka... No trates de tergiversar lo que ocurrió. No estuve en el Santuario de Retiro pero veo tu sentimiento de culpabilidad, debajo de tu ira.

Milo bajó la cabeza.

—Y el tiempo, el que esperabas que te ayudara a olvidarle, parece que no consigue el efecto que tú pensabas...

—Shaka...

—Quisiste olvidarle volcándote en mí, pero... fallas una y otra vez, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Acaso eres un hechicero que lee en mi interior?!

—Para mi percepción, no es necesario leer en tu interior— el joven trató de calmar a su amante— tu dolor grita de tal manera que es me imposible no oírlo.

Milo se giró.

—Sé que desearías que mi boca fuera la suya, y que mi cuerpo no llevara la constelación de Virgo sino la de...

—Yo te amo, Shaka— cortó Milo.

—Me deseas, pero no me amas. Sólo has amado a una persona en tu vida, y esa persona es...

Milo le abrazó y le besó con pasión. La contestación física de Shaka no se hizo esperar, su cosmos pacificador tranquilizó momentáneamente el belicismo del Escorpión, y cuando sus labios se despegaron, Milo parecía otro.

—Y sin embargo, nunca abres los ojos... me maravillas, Shaka...

Al marcharse Milo de su Templo, Shaka elevó sus párpados, y vio como su amante se alejaba, con su orgullo habitual, su ensortijada melena cayendo como una cascada por su musculosa espalda, su paso firme...

... y el dolor de su corazón.

Shaka no podía ayudarle. No quería ayudarle, ya que Milo no quería ayuda.

Se colocó en la posición del Loto y comenzó su meditación.

Fin del Interludio 1

La explosión fue devastadora. Los seis caballeros de oro hicieron chocar las dos Exclamaciones de Athenea, y si no llega a ser por la intervención de los muchachos de bronce, que desplazaron con sus cosmos la fuerza contenida en esa colisión de energías, aún estarían midiendo sus fuerzas en la Batalla de los Mil Días. Seiya, Shun, Hyôga y Shiryû recriminaron a los dorados su afán por destruirse en aquella estúpida confrontación. A fin de cuentas, todos eran caballeros de Athenea.

Y tanto Hyôga como los demás jóvenes de bronce comprendieron por qué habían vuelto Camus, Shura y Saga revestidos con armaduras de Espectro.

Mü lo intuía.

Aioria tenía una ligera sospecha.

Milo era el único que tenía los sentidos y el corazón embotados de odio y de ira. Deseaba desaparecer con el Templo de la Virgen, pensar que todo aquello no estaba ocurriendo... ¿Cuántas veces soñó con que Camus volvía a él? Una cosa era que el testarudo francés estuviera escondido en Siberia, pero otra, muy diferente, que hubiera vuelto del reino de los muertos para enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros de armas... y a él.

A él... que no había momento que no se estremeciera al recordar el suave contacto de los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Se odió por amarle de aquella manera, ahora que ya nada importaba.

Y como añadido, el maldito niñito rubio, su divino aprendiz, que era idéntico en forma y manera a Camus, había desaparecido junto a la Exclamación de Athenea. Milo se había prometido a sí mismo protegerle, porque Camus vivía, de alguna manera, en él.

Mirando hacia todos lados, vio a Mü y a Aioria, que parecían estar bien. Arrugó su ceño al ver que los oscuros aún seguían con vida.

Athenea, en la forma humana de Saori, obligaba en aquel mismo momento a Kanon a traerle una labrada caja de las habitaciones del patriarca, ya que la necesitaría cuando Saga estuviera ante ella.

La daga con la que Saga había intentado matarla años atrás.

"El dolor desaparecerá" —sintió Milo una voz en su cosmos.

"Shaka... ¿Shaka...?

"No me busques. Yo iré a ti, cuando tu dolor desaparezca..."

Milo se sentía dolorido y furioso.

Volvió a lanzar una mirada escrutadora a su alrededor y comprobó que la devastación era total. La casa de la Virgen ya no existía.

Localizó un cuerpo entre los escombros. Allí estaba Camus, en el suelo, bajo las piedras. Quiso ir hacia él, ayudarlo, pero la muerte de Shaka le había dolido más de lo que pensaba.

Saga asomó la cabeza bajo los cascotes.

—Saga... Es increíble lo persistente que eres. Seiya y los demás han muerto por esto. Voy a acabar con esta pesadilla de una maldita vez— susurró roncamente Milo mientras invocaba a la Aguja Escarlata.

La voz de Saori impidió que Milo lo rematara en el suelo.

Interludio 2

Estaba absorto viendo las olas romper contra las rocas. Con todos los ingredientes en una bolsa, Milo tenía los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del océano que le vio nacer. Había vuelto a la Isla de Milos, y allí pensaba realizar una ofrenda a los dioses en los que había creído desde niño.

—Te has escapado del Santuario sin permiso— susurró una voz femenina a su espalda.

—Tú también— contestó él sin girarse.

—¿Es posible que seamos tan rebeldes como estúpidos?— la mujer se sentó al lado del joven griego, y le agarró el hombro para darle ánimos.

—Es posible que jamás consigamos cambiar— Milo la miró, y sonrió tristemente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó ella.

—Maestra... estoy bien, ya sabes que soy tan duro como estas rocas que contemplaron mi nacimiento.

—Sé que lo eres, sin embargo, la pérdida que has sufrido no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Hasta las piedras más resistentes pueden quebrarse.

—Tus palabras son sabias, como siempre.

—No he venido aquí para hablarte como maestra, sino como amiga, Milo.

Milo suspiró hondamente.

—Le... echo tanto de menos...

Perséfone le abrazó cuando el joven escorpión comenzó a llorar. Nunca le había visto tan hundido, era posible que él jamás mostrara su pesar ante sus compañeros de armas, y que allí, en la soledad de las Cícladas, aquellas islas paradisíacas, dejara salir toda la pena y la amargura que llevaba escondida en el fondo de su corazón.

—Milo... no sabes cuánto lo siento...

Se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, ella acariciaba su pelo mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente. Jamás en toda su existencia había sentido la necesidad de sentirse arropado, excepto en aquella ocasión.

Camus le había vencido en todos los aspectos. Le amaba hasta la locura, y ahora... estaba muerto.

Muerto a manos de su propio aprendiz.

Estuvieron largo tiempo fundidos en un cálido abrazo de cuerpos y cosmos, y cuando Milo dejó de llorar, Perséfone le secó las lágrimas con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Regaste con tu sangre la armadura de su aprendiz.

Milo miró al suelo, pesaroso.

—Sí. El me lo pidió. Fue al Santuario de Retiro a suplicarme que no le matara, y eso fue lo que hice. No le maté...

No pudo continuar.

—Luchaste como un buen caballero, Milo.

—¡Debí haber acabado con Hyôga allí mismo, así Camus ahora estaría vivo! ¡Es culpa mía!

El movimiento de su mano dejó caer la bolsa de los artefactos mágicos y Perséfone tomó un par en sus manos.

Era una figurita de arcilla que simulaba al caballero de Acuario, y otra que asemejaba al caballero del Escorpión.

—¿Ritos paganos?— Perséfone le colocó la figura de Acuario delante de la nariz—. Atenea no se lo tomaría nada bien...

—Tú misma los has realizado. Aun conservas la figura que representa a Pallas...

—Has sido un alumno especialmente aventajado, Milo—dijo la mujer, sonriendo—. Me congratulo de haber sido tu maestra y de compartir contigo más cosas que estos años.

—Maestra, me gustaría que rezaras a los dioses paganos por su alma, aquí, junto a mí.

—Claro que sí, Milo. Será un honor. Pero antes, me gustaría que me respondieras a algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar.

—¿El qué?— Milo la miró con aquellos hermosos ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Su aprendiz... al regar con tu sangre su armadura... ahora es parte de ti. Si él necesitara mentor, la acción de la reparación de su armadura con el baño de tu sangre te convierte en su maestro. Lo sabías y aún así, lo hiciste.

—Se lo debía a Camus. Por eso no le maté. Por eso regué con mi sangre su armadura. Por eso le protegeré, aunque lo vea como su asesino.

—No es su asesino. Que Camus sacrificara su vida por hacerle comprender lo que era el Séptimo Sentido, no significa que Hyôga le hubiera asesinado. Camus decidió pagar con su vida ese conocimiento. No puedes culpar a Hyôga de eso. Es muy posible que el joven Cisne sufra tanto como tú en estos momentos.

—Reconoció que le amaba, Perséfone. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de él en el Santuario de Retiro, antes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas.

La bella mujer se quedó sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No será que, para protegerte, es eso lo que recuerdas?

__

"Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte, Milo. Cuídate"

—Los tres hemos sido víctimas de esta estúpida batalla... y lo peor aún está por llegar—. Meneó la cabeza, confuso.

Perséfone asintió al escuchar tan sabias palabras.

—Ten siempre presente, Milo, que Camus vive en Hyôga. Sus enseñanzas, sus técnicas de combate, todo lo que Camus aprendió como caballero, ahora están en su alumno. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Por eso no le maté.

—Por eso regaste con tu sangre su armadura. Y por eso te has decidido a protegerle.

—Qué bien me conoces, maestra...

—Vamos, Milo— le tomó de la mano y le instó a acercarse a la playa—. Enterremos estas ofrendas, y bendigamos con las aguas de este mar sagrado las estatuillas para suplicarle a la diosa pagana que mi alumno y su amor lleguen a reencontrarse algún día, y que a partir de ese momento, no se vuelvan a separar.

Milo sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas para seguirla.

En la playa, las dos voces se unieron en susurros mientras rezaban a los dioses más antiguos que la propia Tierra.

Fin del Interludio 2

La imagen de Saori, como Athenea, inundó con su luz la zona de batalla en el Santuario. La muchacha, la viva reencarnación de la diosa, rogó a Mü que dejaran de luchar y que llevaran ante su presencia a Saga y a sus compañeros. El caballero de Aries transportó a Saga, el caballero de Leo, a Shura y Milo... agarró a Camus por un brazo para pasarle el suyo por la cintura, y así presentarlo en el Templo de Athenea.

Le pasó un brazo por su esbelta cintura... como tantas veces había hecho desde que se conocían.

Desde que Camus había roto su conexión cósmica con Milo, éste no había vuelto a escuchar nada más en su interior que proviniera del caballero de Acuario. Para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo, Milo tuvo que colocarle un dedo en la vena carótida, para asegurarse que transportaba a alguien cuyo corazón seguía latiendo.

Y latía... aunque no por amor hacia él, como le había confesado en el Santuario de Retiro, sino por devoción a Hades, el rey de los Infiernos.

Su ira parecía no querer detenerse ante nada. Le estrangularía con sus manos si supiera que su dolor finalizaría de esa macabra manera.

Tiró a Camus al suelo, con desprecio, ante la diosa que los miraba seriamente. A la izquierda de la muchacha, Kanon, el gemelo de Saga, portaba pacientemente una caja con lo que debía ser algo muy valioso en su interior.

Milo se quedó boquiabierto cuando Saori le entregó a Saga un puñal, el mismo con el que intentó asesinarla cuando ella era un bebé.

—Mü, tu me entiendes ¿verdad? —musitó la reencarnación de Athenea.

El joven de Jamiel no pudo contestar.

—Así ha de ser— continuó ella— De esta manera podré liberaros de vuestro dolor y agonía— susurró ella, mirando a los tres oscuros.

Ante la atónita mirada de Saga, Saori le arrebató el cuchillo y ella misma se atravesó la garganta. Cuando Milo la vio caer al suelo, moribunda, no pudo resistirlo más y agarró a Camus por el cuello, asfixiándolo.

El caballero de Acuario no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

"Malditos, ¡malditos seáis por un millón de generaciones!"— gritaba el cosmos de Milo, casi llegando al paroxismo—. "¿Para esto habéis venido?" "¿Para esto?" "¡Pues te aseguro que volverás al Averno de donde jamás debiste haber salido!" "¡Jamás!"

"Milo... ahora ya todo ha finalizado... ahora está la misión completada... ahora ya puedo entregarme al sueño eterno... ahora puedo esperarte... hasta el comienzo de la eternidad... "

"¡Deja de repetir la misma letanía, traidor!"

"Te quiero, Milo, por completo, ante todo, ante todos... te quiero..."

La frase pronunciada por el cosmos de Camus, mágica, terminó por rematarle. Le soltó el cuello y lo tendió en el suelo, para abandonarse a su propio dolor, que había conseguido mantener unido, gracias a la ira y a la violencia, un corazón completamente destrozado. Lloraba como un niño, las lágrimas que una vez había derramado por su amor muerto, volvían a florecer por sus tupidas pestañas.

Ahora lo había comprendido.

Y en su pecho se volvió a inflamar la llama del amor. Ya no era deseo o lujuria, todo convergía en un mismo sentimiento. Le amaba, como no había amado a nadie en su vida. Se arrepintió de no haber estado más tiempo con Camus, pero comprendió que ahora, un nuevo camino se abría ante él.

El del comienzo de la eternidad.

Interludio 3

Llovía profusamente en el Santuario. Mü, junto a Aioria, guardaban silencio sobre la batalla que se estaba disputando en el Santuario Marino de Poseidón, silencio que fue roto cuando Mü se giró y vio en la puerta de su Templo a sus tres compañeros vivos: Shaka, Aldebarán y Milo.

—Si Aioria y yo nos enfrentamos a los Generales de Poseidón, conseguiremos que Pegaso y sus compañeros no mueran, Mü— Milo parecía muy decidido.

—Sabes que el Señor no lo aprobaría, Milo.

—Pues yo iré a ayudar a Seiya y a los demás— contestó Aioria, comenzando a bajar las escalinatas.

—Tendré que matarte por traidor a Athenea si continuas con esa idea— susurró Mü.

—No sirve de nada que combatamos entre nosotros. O ayudamos a los caballeros de bronce o nuestra misión de custodiar a Athenea será una farsa— Milo no se resignaba a quedar impasible ante aquella batalla. En aquel momento, la armadura de Sagitario se dirigió, como un meteorito, hacia el escenario de los enfrentamientos.

Milo sintió un dolor en el corazón cuando vio cómo la armadura de Acuario seguía el mismo camino.

—Hasta muerto tienes que velar por él... y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarle—. Cerró el puño y miró hacia la estela que la vestidura dorada había dejado en el cielo.

Fin del Interludio 3

Camus, a la izquierda de Saga, se presentó junto a sus compañeros en el Palacio de Hades, ante Pandora. Portando el cadáver de Athenea, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: encontrar a Hades como fuera para enfrentarse a él.

Pandora, tan bella como impasible, pedía explicaciones a los traidores.

Camus no podía sonreír, pero estaba feliz. Había vuelto a estar en comunicación con Milo, y sabía que éste protegería a Hyôga en el enfrentamiento sagrado que estaba a punto de comenzar.

El carácter violento de Milo se había transformado en un remanso de paz una vez Camus le declaró sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Ya no le importaba seguir viviendo. Había conseguido cerrar el círculo que dejó abierto cuando murió en la casa de Acuario.

Y lo más importante, Milo había comprendido, por fin, porqué él había vuelto del reino de los muertos.

++——++***++——++

Radamanthys, en el exterior del Palacio, libraba un combate desigual con los caballeros de oro. Aioria, Mü y Milo no eran capaces de parar los ataques del Juez de los Infiernos, y su poder llamado "Ultima Amonestación" los ponía en jaque reiteradas veces. Ni siquiera combinando el poder de los tres conseguían tocar al fornido caballero oscuro.

—Maldita sea...— Milo se limpió la sangre que escurría por su labio roto—. Estamos perdidos...

Aioria colgaba de un brazo ante el pozo del infierno llamado Cócito, donde terminaban los infieles que atentaban contra los poderes divinos, sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo...

...Hasta que un resplandor multicolor se materializó en forma de caballeros de bronce con nuevas y restauradas armaduras.

Hyôga miró a Milo y este le sonrió. El joven aprendiz de Camus estaba vivo, y su alma llena de renovadas promesas para la batalla que se avecinaba. Trataron de ayudar a los caballeros de oro, pero Mü, el joven de Jamiel, se lo impidió.

—Id al Palacio— les ordenó.

—Pero Mü, la batalla está aquí— contestó Pegaso.

—Esta es nuestra batalla— recalcó Milo a Hyôga.

"Hyôga, vete a su lado, abrázale y despídete de él, no quiero que muera solo... su tiempo se termina, y quiero que le acompañes hasta el último momento."

"Milo, le protegeré con mi vida."

"En eso confío, Hyôga."

La sonrisa que le lanzó el Escorpión fue interpretada por el Cisne como un adiós.

Y no se equivocaba. Mientras el Maestro de los Hielos desaparecía entre los brazos de su amado alumno, el caballero del Escorpión moría a manos del Juez de los Infiernos.

++——***——++

Estaba tumbado en algún sitio. Por las sensaciones que provenían de su espalda, supuso que era una cama. ¿Una cama? Lo último que recordaba era la unión de los doce caballeros de oro ante el Muro de las Lamentaciones para evitar el eclipse. Allí había vuelto a ver a Camus, tan hermoso como siempre, con su armadura de Acuario, sonriente.

Sonriente...

Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados se negaron a tal deseo.

Clavó la cabeza en lo que supuso que era la almohada de la cama, y se quedó muy intrigado. En su templo no usaba las almohadas, siempre dormía con la cabeza sobre el colchón, una costumbre que había adquirido desde niño.

Trató de poner sus sentidos alerta cuando escuchó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención: estaba oyendo el sonido de un laúd.

En el Santuario la música estaba prohibida...

Cuando sintió la calidez de una mano en su rostro, se sobresaltó.

—Milo... abre los ojos, Milo...

—Sha...sha...ka...

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—Es... tás... a...quí...

—Te dije que yo iría a ti, cuando tu dolor desapareciera.

—¿Dón...de... estamos? ¿Qué ocurrió...?

—Detuvimos el eclipse, al final. Lo conseguimos, aunque se derramó mucha sangre.

—¿Detuvimos...? Entonces significa que esto es...

Una horda de compañeros entraron por la puerta, de claro estilo griego. Aioria, Mü, Aldebarán... todos estaban allí, animándolo a que saliera de aquella habitación, y se mezclara con la gente que poblaba la plaza.

Pero Milo sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

—Shaka... ¿Dónde está Camus...?

Milo miraba a todas partes, pero entre todas las caras sonrientes, no estaba la de su amado francés.

Shaka se encogió de hombros.

Se levantó de la cama, algo mareado, y salió disparado por la puerta. Una vez en aquella calle dónde las ninfas cantaban y lanzaban pétalos de rosa, donde todos los templos y las casas eran de un blanco inmaculado, Milo miraba hacia todos lados, buscando aquel rostro hermoso e impasible, tan adorado por él, entre todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

Hasta que le vio.

Estaba apoyado en la columna de un pequeño templecito parecido al de la Vasija dónde tantas horas había pasado, mientras removía una pequeña brizna de hierba con los labios. Milo vio como, cuando sus ojos se encontraron en la lejanía, Camus sonreía tímidamente.

Tenía la misma postura que Milo cuando le conoció, en el Templo del Escorpión Celeste.

Milo se lanzó en una frenética carrera hacia el joven vestido con oscura túnica de dorados bordados y ajustado ceñidor.

Camus le esperó, pacientemente, abriendo los brazos a medida que Milo se iba acercando, sonriendo cada vez más alegremente, preparándose para arropar con su calidez al caballero del Escorpión.

Cuando Milo llegó a su altura, vio las lágrimas de emoción en los ojos del otro. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó, suavemente, como Camus merecía ser besado.

Camus le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión con la que lo hizo en el Santuario de Retiro, tanto tiempo atrás.

—Ante todo, ante todos... —recitó Milo.

—Hasta el comienzo de la eternidad— finalizó Camus.

Y Shaka observaba la escena, con sus hermosos ojos abiertos, sonriendo, y regocijándose porque el dolor de su amigo había desaparecido.

Hasta el fin de los tiempos.


End file.
